Happiness
by YuliaSakamoto
Summary: Bahagia itu apa? Another SasuSaku story


**N/B : Sepertinya ini prequel dari ff saya yang December. Selamat tahun 2015 minna-san (^_^)/**

**Happiness**

**Sakura.H & Sasuke.U**

**Warning : Typos, gaje seperti biasa**

**Summary : Bahagia itu apa?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apakah kau bahagia, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil memainkan rambut Sakura yang ada di pangkuannya saat ini.

"Mengapa kau selalu menanyakan hal itu padaku, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura membuka matanya dan sedikit mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku hanya memastikan."

"Memastikan apa?"

"Memastikan kalau kau bahagia bersamaku." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sakura menghela nafas dan membangunkan tubuhnya lalu duduk menghadap Sasuke.

"Memangnya selama ini aku tidak terlihat bahagia bersamamu? Kau sudah berkorban banyak untukku, bahkan kau rela untuk meninggalkan ke-"

"Ssst..." Sasuke langsung menutup mulut Sakura dengan telapak tangannya.

"Jangan bicarakan itu lagi! Kita sudah mempunyai hidup kita sendiri." Sasuke sedikit menatap tajam kearah Sakura. Sakura terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku." gumam Sakura.

"Sepertinya aku ingin tidur..." Sasuke bangun dan beranjak masuk ke kamarnya.

Sakura menatap punggung pemuda itu yang kian menjauh. Wanita berambut merah muda tersebut menatap ke sekelilingnya. Sungguh rumah yang sangat besar. Benar, Sasuke adalah anak dari seorang Uchiha yang memiliki banyak sekali perusahaan. Namun rumah tersebut adalah hasil dari tabungan dan kerja keras yang dihasilkan Sasuke sendiri demi istrinya –Sakura-. Sakura ingat betul betapa menentangnya orang tua Sasuke atas hubungan mereka berdua karena Sakura hanya seorang kasir di sebuah toko buku tempat Sasuke menghabiskan waktu luangnya. Sungguh status yang jauh berbeda, bukan?

Hingga akhirnya Sasuke memantapkan diri untuk menikahi Sakura dan memutuskan hubungan keluarganya lalu pindah keluar kota untuk membangun hidup barunya. Untung saja semua keahliannya masih bisa dia kembangkan saat itu dan dia bisa membangun rumah megah begitupula isinya. Betapa beruntungnya Sakura bukan? Dia mendapatkan seorang suami yang sempurna yang begitu mencintainya.

Tapi Sasuke selalu bertanya apakah dia bahagia atau tidak. Sebenarnya hal itu sangat mengganggu Sakura karena selama ini dia merasa dialah yang tak pernah bisa membahagiakan Sasuke.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Dia merasa dia benar-benar tidak berguna.

*Happiness*

_Sudah telat datang bulan? Segera gunakan alat test kehamilan ****._

Sakura langsung mematikan televisinya. Tak ada yang menarik –pikirnya-. Hanya beberapa iklan yang sering diputar seperti iklan alat tes kehamilan tadi.

"Hamil ya..." Sakura terlihat sedih. Sudah hampir setahun dia menikah bersama Sasuke namun dia tak kunjung mengandung anaknya Sasuke.

"Tunggu!" Sakura langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melihat penanggalan yang tergantung di dinding.

"28... aku sudah melewatkan tanggal ini dua kali" wajah Sakura berubah cerah. Dia segera bersiap-siap dan pergi ke suatu tempat.

*Happines*

_"__Selamat anda hamil"_

Kata-kata dokter tadi terus terngiang di kepala Sakura. Dia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum kala itu. Sungguh tak ada hal lain yang mampu dia berikan kepada Sasuke selain ini. Dia sedang mengandung anak Sasuke. Usia kandungannya sudah hampir dua bulan. Bukankah itu berita yang sangat bagus? Sasuke pasti akan senang mendengarnya. Tidak, mungkin malah sangat senang. Betapa bahagiannya membayangkan hadirnya seorang anak diantara mereka. Mungkin rumah ini tidak akan terasa terlalu besar lagi bagi mereka. Betapa ramainya jika ada gema tawa dari anak kecil, langkah kecil yang berlarian, atau bahkan panggilan 'papa' dan 'mama' yang terdengar dari suara renyahnya. Ah, Sakura sudah tak sabar menunggu kepulangan suaminya itu. Dia tak sabar untuk memberitahunya.

"Aku pulang." Seru seseorang dari arah pintu. Sakura setengah berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan tergesa-gesa hendak menuruni tangga. Namun kakinya menginjak sesuatu dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

_"__Tidak! Tuhan..."_

Sakura berteriak dalam hati. Tubuhnya terguling begitu saja di anak tangga.

"Sakuraaaaa..." teriak Sasuke. Dia segera berlari menangkap Sakura sebelum gadis itu menyentuh lantai. Namun sesaat kemudian dia mendapati istrinya sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

*Happiness*

"Sudahlah Sakura... kumohon kembalilah ceria!" Sasuke menatap kearah tempat duduk di samping kemudi dimana Sakura sedang menatap keluar dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku tak apa, aku akan tetap bersamu. Kita mungkin saja bisa mencoba lagi!" rayunya lagi. Hari ini dia sedang mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan keluar, mungkin saja hal itu dapat menghibur hati Sakura. Namun sayangnya langit hari ini begitu mendung dan salju turun sangat lebat.

Sakura meletakkan tangannya di dagu dan tak henti-hentinya menatap keluar melihat butiran-butiran salju yang mulai membuat seluruh jalan memutih. Matanya sembab, entah sudah hari yang keberapa dia menghabiskan waktu untuk menangis. Semua perkataan Sasuke diabaikannya. Yang dia rasakan saat ini hanya sesak, sesak yang sangat luar biasa.

Bagaimana tidak, dia baru saja kehilangan calon buah hatinya dan dia juga kehilangan kesempatan untuk memilikinya lagi. Dia masih ingat betul beberapa hari yang lalu saat dia terjatuh di tangga dan menyebabkan kandungannya keguguran. Belum puas hal itu membuat dia sangat terpukul, dokter mengatakan kalau dia tak bisa mengandung lagi karena rahimnya harus diangkat.

Sakura kecewa, tapi dia tahu Sasuke lebih kecewa darinya. Meskipun Sasuke terus tersenyum dan mencoba untuk menghiburnya, hal itu membuat Sakura semakin sedih. Sebelumnya dia berpikir kalau dengan mengandung anak Sasuke, itu adalah satu-satunya kebahagian yang dapat dia berikan. Tapi sayangnya, kini hal itu tidak dapat dia kabulkan lagi. Dia tak sempat mendengar ucapan 'aku bahagia' dari Sasuke karena bahkan dia tak mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengabarkan hal bahagia itu.

Hilang sudah angan-angannya selama ini. Angan-angan tentang rumah yang terasa ramai, mimpi melihat kaki-kaki kecil itu berlari menghampirinya, mimpi mendengar gelak tawa dan tangis yang indah, mempi menyentuh tangan kecilnya, mimpi ada seseorang yang akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'mama'.

Perlahan, tetesan bening air mata itu kembali mengalir di pipi Sakura. Dadanya kembali terasa sesak. Sungguh, ingatan itu sangat membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke setelah kembali melihat istrinya menangis.

"Ceraikan aku..." gumam Sakura dengan suaranya yang parau dan gemetar.

"Apa yang kau..."

"Aku bilang ceraikan aku!" Sakura menegaskan ucapannya. Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Kau bercanda? Besok ulang tahun pernikahan kita, kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang romantis dan..."

"Cukup! Sasuke, hentikan!" potong Sakura. Sasuke terdiam dan menghela nafas.

"Tak perlu memaksakan diri! Tak perlu berpura-pura tersenyum di hadapanku dan jangan pernah mencoba untuk menghiburku! Aku tak berguna, Sasuke! Aku tak pernah membahagiakanmu." Tangis Sakura semakin keras.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke lembut.

"Ceraikan aku! Tinggalkan aku! Aku tak bisa mendampingimu lagi, aku hanya menyusahkanmu!"

"Sakura dengarkan aku..."

"Setelah kita bercerai, kembalilah kau kepada keluargamu! Temukanlah wanita baik yang akan melahirkan anakmu... lupakanlah aku!"

"Diam, Sakura! Dengarkan aku!" bentak Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan aku tak bahagia bila bersamamu! Aku sudah membuang semua yang kupunya hanya untukmu dan sekarang kau bilang aku harus meninggalkanmu? Aku sungguh kecewa!"

Sakura terisak. Dia menatap Sasuke yang sedang menyetir dengan kecepatan yang cukup menegangkan. Mata pemuda itu sungguh tajam dan penuh emosi. Memang jalanan sepi, tapi kabut yang tak begitu tebal cukup mengahalangi pandangan.

"S, Sasuke... maafkan aku... tapi kupikir ini yang terbaik."

"Jangan pernah memutuskan apa yang terbaik dengan pandanganmu sendiri! Aku suamimu! Kalaupun aku harus mati, maka akan kulakukan untukmu!" bentak Sasuke sekali lagi. Dia menginjak gas dengan keras.

"Tapi... akh! Sasuke awas!" jerit Sakura saat dia melihat Sasuke terus memacu mobilnya lurus sedangkan jalanan berbelok.

_Brak._

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi menabrak sebuah pohon dengan cukup keras dan terbalik. Sasuke yang masih sadarkan diri melihat Sakura sudah tak berdaya di sampingnya. Dia menatap kaca mobil Sakura yang sedikit pecah dan memukulnya dengan keras sehingga pecah seluruhnya. Dengan susah payah dan tubuh yang berlumuran darah, dia mendorong Sakura keluar melalui pintu mobil tersebut meski hanya setengah tubuhnya.

"Ukh, Sakura bertahanlah! Akan ada orang yang menolongmu!" seru Sasuke sambil terus mendorong tubuh Sakura. Tiba-tiba ada sepasang sepatu menghampiri mobil mereka dan mencoba menarik tubuh Sakura keluar dari mobil.

Sasuke tersenyum dan kembali menyandarkan diri di kursi kemudianya.

"Hiduplah, Sakura! Aku bahagia menghabiskan waktu hidupku bersamamu, selamat tinggal..."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan...

**_DUAR.._**

**FIN.**


End file.
